Wings of Guidance
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: Castiel is acting strange and Dean wants to find out why but things gets worst as Zachariah and his angels is on Dean's trail to force him to say yes to Michael. Sooner or later, Dean might get to find out what's bothering his guardian angel. Slash.
1. Sad Eyes

Sorry, slash-haters, I had too. =B

Pairing: Castiel & Dean

Show: Supernatural

Note: Remember, I write as I go. =D

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Sad Eyes**

It was one of those days again, where everything seems to lose control in his hands. Dean was having a fit that they lost another battle. Sam stayed back in the hotel, wanting his rest to be peaceful as while Dean was out and about, frustrated that their mission was a failure. They could have saved that little girl's life but they were just too late that a demon got hold of the whole family and killed them, one by one leaving the best for last. Dean could still remember her screaming cry in front of him along with Sam beside him then that sudden halt of silence made him cried tears in the inside of his body. As the older Winchester drink his beer and left the bar into the alley, he heard the sound of wings flapping that made Dean grit his teeth as he turned around.

"Hello Dean," His friend, Castiel, the angel appeared looking calm as he always been.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean started to pout.

Castiel looked confused for a bit then he finally realized Dean's body language. "I was busy." The angel replied that made Dean clench his fist.

"That's bullshit, Cas. That's fucking bullshit!" Dean cried but Castiel never moved his face to show guilt or anything. "I even called you too. Where were you, when I needed you, Cas?"

"This was about the family? Wasn't it?" Castiel asked politely.

Dean growled and turned away. "It doesn't matter anymore." He faced his Impala but didn't realize Castiel had enough of his temper.

When Dean was about to unlock his car door, a hand grabbed his wrist and in a sudden, he was shoved into a brick wall that cause Dean to look at his attacker. Castiel wasn't pleased.

"For the last time, Dean, I brought you out of hell; I can bring you back in." As his blue eyes casted, "So I believed I deserve some respect." Castiel let down his mortal friend as he realized he was overreacting.

Dean then sighed and apologized. "Sorry," He said as he noticed he was being harsh on him. As Dean looked up, he saw the blueness in Castiel's eyes. The moment was awkward because Dean didn't seem to want to look away from his angel friend.

"Dean," Castiel broke the silence that made Dean focus back into reality.

"Oh, um…" He began to say as he rubbed his head and moved his hair back. "So, why couldn't you come when I called you?" Dean managed to say that made Castiel huffed aside.

"I was trying to cover up your tracks. Somehow the angels knew you were nearby so I tried to mislead them and it worked."

Dean didn't seem surprised but felt stupid for harassing Castiel earlier. "So Zachariah is still mad that I said no to Michael?"

"Yes," Castiel said as he watched Dean put his hands in his pockets.

"Well then, I guess…I should say thank you." Dean said with a flushed face looking up at him and down once and awhile.

The angel slightly blushed as he looked away hoping that Dean didn't realized his reaction. "That's alright besides it should have been me to say sorry." Dean glanced at him; Castiel didn't even react or even shrug. At this point, the Winchester was speechless. "I should have been there when you called me…but then again, I was worried."

Dean then gave in an awkward look. "Worried about what?" The hunter asked.

"That Zachariah might get you," Castiel turned his head around making a serious eye contact that made Dean flinch.

Dean decided to avoid his eyes when he glanced at the ground. He said. "I see." As he gathered his will power to look at Castiel's face finally he brought up his face. "I think, I should get going," Dean said finally. Castiel agreed.

When Dean climbed into his car, Castiel approached him at his driver side. Once again, Dean had no choice but come in contact of Castiel's sad eyes.

"Before you go Dean," Castiel begun to say. "There something I got to say…"

"Yeah, Cas…?" Dean asked as he looked at him. The angel was quiet for a moment as for Dean; he waited patiently hoping it wasn't bad news and by bad news, it could be there's something up and Castiel wouldn't be at Dean's side for awhile or Castiel is dying that himself didn't know about.

But Castiel said. "Be careful."

With those two words, Dean's heart tingled. Castiel then moved away from the Impala and disappeared before his eyes already Dean felt guilty for not say anything to his guardian angel.

The next morning, it seems like forever that Dean finally got out of bed. Rubbing his throbbing head as he sat on the edge of the bed, Sam greeted him with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Morning," Sam said.

Dean looked up almost blinded from the light shining through into the hotel room. "Yeah, you too…" Dean responded as he rubbed his eyelids.

"Did you get a hangover?" His brother asked that made Dean chuckled.

"Me?" Dean pointed out. "Seriously Sammy,"

"Just asking," Sam said as he continued to brush his teeth as he went back to the washroom to finish cleaning up, Sam came out to see Dean lay down again but instead of sleeping, Dean seemed zoned out with his eyes to the ceiling. "You couldn't sleep?" The young brother asked.

Dean continued to stare up to the ceiling. "Yeah…I guess you could say that."

Sam then made a face, "Well, can I ask why?"

The older Winchester finally reacted; he sat up and looked at some random direction without looking at Sam. "I don't know maybe it was something what Cas said." Dean replied then he looked up to his brother's face.

Sam looked worried. "What did Cas say?"

Suddenly Dean felt something whack his head for mentioning this to his brother but it was too late now. "Well, he told me to be careful." His little brother looked disappointed as he thought it was something more serious then that but Dean begun to point out that Castiel seemed worried and such.

After his explanation, Sam Winchester foolishly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

Sam felt bad for behaving this way but he came to a conclusion about Dean and Castiel relationship that he couldn't help himself. "Nothing, I'm just…" He chuckled some more. "Never mind, let's go and grab something to eat."

When Sam left the hotel room, Dean sat there completely confused what just happened.

The Winchesters sat in the café waiting for their food to be served. While Sam was reading the newspaper, Dean was in deep thought. Again, he looked zoned out.

What just happened yesterday? He thought. Ever since, he yelled at Castiel for no reason, he couldn't forget the blueness in the angel's eyes as if he cast a spell on him to look into his eyes forever. Especially when he was caught between the wall and him, Dean felt trapped as if he was forced to give all his respects to the angel that dragged him out of hell. Then Dean recalled him saying. 'I was worried.' What was all that about? Or 'Be careful'. Did Castiel, his close friend cared about him that much? Or is there more to it? Maybe Castiel was hiding something and just won't tell him what it is. Nah, Dean shook his head that brought attention from Sam.

"Dean, is something wrong?"

The other brother looked at him and said. "Nope," Not sounding serious at all, he then glanced out the window to see how his Impala was doing.

Somewhat he wished he didn't, he saw a man in a black business suit across the street, checking out his Impala as he walked by but as he looked up, he saw Dean staring at him. The young man with blond hair smiled as he turned away to faced the direction, he was going. Dean swallowed as he remembered what Castiel said to him yesterday. He looked at Sam as his brother immediately said "What?" Who was easily annoyed when people stare at him, Dean got out from his chair and walked over to the counter and replied to the waitress who finally received his dish and Sam's. Dean replied. "I'm sorry; we have to take that to go."

On the road again, Dean headed back to the hotel. "What's going on Dean?" Sam asked from the passenger seat.

"The angels found us,"

Sam seemed dumbfounded. "Is that the good ones or the bad ones?"

Dean gave him a scowl. "What do you think Sam?" He said very loudly.

Sam choked. "I'm sorry." He apologized then remembered something. "Do you want me to call Castiel?"

Dean glanced at Sam as he recalled back in the hotel this morning. Sam laughed about something but Dean didn't know what. He looked back at the road and rolled up to the parking lot. The older Winchester got out of the car and ordered Sam to watch the car as he goes back to the hotel room for the remaining supplies. When he entered the room, he expected no one as he walked up to a table to grab a duffel bag.

"Hello, Dean." The hunter flinched as he turned around to where the two beds were set and a familiar man with a cheery face standing between them.

Dean huffed. "Hey, Zachariah, it's been awhile hasn't it?" He added boldly.

"Oh yes, I was worried." Zachariah said as he walked around the bed to approach Dean closer. "That you wouldn't come and see me." Face to face, Dean watched Zach's evil glare.

"Well," The hunter then shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "You how my life is, busy, busy, busy..." The mortal continued to joke.

"Right," Zachariah frowned as he backed away from the hunter, he looked at the bed in front of him and he smiled. "Let's get to the point, Dean." He turned around to face the hunter once more. "Are you still saying no to Michael?"

Dean was delighted. "Oh, let me see…" He thought for a moment as he carried out an act. "What was that word again? No." When he said that single word, he was serious but all Zachariah could do was smile.

"You're lost then." The angel snapped his fingers immediately Dean heard wings flapping in a sudden appearance of two angels which one of them was actually the blond business man that Dean saw earlier and…

"Cas!" Dean cried.

Held by two angels, Castiel was pushed down to the bed closest to Dean and Zachariah's stand. Dean choked as he saw bruise marks over on Castiel's face.

"Now answer, yes. Dean." Zachariah ordered that caused the mortal to shiver as Dean continued to stare at Castiel's struggle.

"You, son of a bitch," Dean answered. "And to think, you guys considered yourselves as brothers." The hunter begun to growl but the high class angel showed no pity. Zachariah glared at Dean, studying his emotion of rage.

"Do you think I care? We will sacrifice anything for our paradise."

Dean growled some more. "Maybe you should be used as a sacrifice unless you're scared."

"I would but the other angels need me."

"Bullshit, Zach." Dean nicknamed.

The angel totally had enough of this; he looked at his two companions that held Castiel to the bed. "Rip his wings off."

Dean then choked as he saw the sad eyes that Castiel cast upon Dean.

**

* * *

**

So what happens next? Who knows, maybe I should stop here. =B


	2. The False Paradise

Another chapter already? Holy Crap, I'm rolling!

Enjoy guys!

Note: Remember, I write as I go. So things might get mixed up if you know what I mean. Also I'm trying my best to keep the characters in character act out what they would actually do especially Dean. So I'm all out with the swears words, he says.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**The False Paradise**

The Winchester swallowed hard as he watched one of the angel kneed on the bed to reach over to Castiel's back. Dean couldn't think it was possible to rip an angel's wing but he was wrong. The blond grabbed something that was invisible to Dean and with a slight tug, Castiel hissed.

Dean then looked at Zachariah who just returned his eyes on him. "All you have to do is say yes, Dean." Zachariah said calmly. The way Dean see this, this was normal to Zachariah and Dean didn't like it at all.

Suddenly Castiel screamed that caused both of them to look at him. The hunter gasped as the wings of Castiel has finally appeared in front of him. Those pure whiteness of the wings nearly blinded Dean but the cries of Castiel's voice brought him back to focus. "Stop it!" Dean commanded that gave Zachariah a reason to smile.

The hunter watched Zachariah as he approached him, the angel lean forward to Dean's face and whispered in his ear. "Then say the magic word," Dean growled; he really doesn't much choice. He looked back at Castiel that gave him a shivering glare and he started grinding his teeth whenever Zachariah's lackey pulls on one of his wings. "What are you waiting for?" Zachariah asked as Castiel howled again. Dean slowly casted his eyes at Zachariah then in a last second thought, Dean shoved Zachariah away as hard as he can and ran up to Castiel that was a hostage to the other two angels but Zachariah managed to grab Dean's shoulder to pull him back into his grasp and then shoved him up to a wall with his hand over his neck. "Now say it," Zachariah ordered the mortal.

Dean glanced at him, feeling the fear coming up his spine until he was distracted by Castiel's loudest cry. Both of them looked to see the angel have finally ripped the wing apart from Castiel, who started crying from the pain. "You bastard…!" Dean cried at the angels who continue to hold Castiel as hostage. Dean then was forced to look into Zachariah's eyes. There he saw the wickedness within Zach's intentions. He's not going to stop is he? The hunter gasped as the angel gripped his throat tighter.

"Now are you going to say it?"

The hunter glared at him with a scowled look then he smiled as he managed to spit saliva at Zachariah's face and wow, was he pissed off. "Fuck you," Dean then said. Thrown across the room, Dean hit the table then to the floor with broken wood.

The Winchester was badly hurt but who knew Zachariah that seem so jolly has so much strength? But that didn't stop Dean as he looked up to his opponent.

"Now say it, Dean." Zachariah politely said which surprised Dean that Zach still had that smile plastered on his face as he wiped away of Dean's spit.

Castiel then cried but instead of pain, he said in words. "Get out of here, Dean!"

His mortal friend looked at him along with Zachariah's glare; Castiel was muffled off by one of the angels that held him.

"Rip off the other wing," Zachariah finally saw that caused a grave look from the Winchester.

"You wouldn't dare!" Dean suddenly cried out without thinking, Zachariah then took a glimpse at him.

"I would."

As if that was a command, the angels started to pull Castiel's last wing. "No!" Dean cried as he got up to his feet but Zachariah went after him and held him back. "Stop it!" Dean cried as he tried to reach for Castiel.

There Castiel saw the pain within his friend's eyes. To think after he loses his wings, he was going to lose Dean as well…

Castiel then flinched as some of his feathers were ripped off, it was worst feeling that Castiel ever had and to see his good friend watching him being pulled into a realm of torture. Castiel would never forgive himself for getting caught to bring Dean forward for the false paradise that Zachariah believed in.

When his last wing was finally ripped off along with his last loud cry, his feathers floated downwards everywhere around him and as he finally looked up to Dean that had a heartbreaking look. He whispery cried "Dean," and fell into exhaustion.

Dean actually cried a single tear on his face, he was expecting more to come but with his will power, he held it all in. Zachariah then spoke up as he held him in his grasp. "I can't believe you, Dean. You could have said yes and Castiel would have still had his wings." The hunter was still surprised that Zachariah still had that cheeriness in his voice. With his face on Dean's shoulder, the hunter looked away ignoring Zachariah that still had his arms around him. "Wings are the most important things to an angel. You know why? Wings are like a guide." Zachariah rambled along hoping to ease Dean's pain but that didn't help as he continued to talk about something else. "To bad that Castiel is never going to know where's he suppose to go. Oh well, he's doing it wrong anyway, I hope he didn't influenced you that way." Zachariah said.

As time passes when Zachariah spoke, blood begin to spread among Castiel's back, Dean begun hesitate.

"Now say yes, Dean. Or else, I'll do something worst then ripping the wings of an angel." Dean then looked at him.

"What are you going to do?" Dean recalled with an angry and worried tone in his voice, the angel smiled.

"I'll rip his heart out."

Dean then started to panic; to bad he hadn't got the strength against an angel that has the iron grip. Struggling in his arms, Zachariah asked the hunter, one last time. "What is it going to be, Dean? Michael or Castiel…?" Dean begun to gathered his anxiety and tears. "Tell me!"

"Mic—"

When he was about to say it, Zachariah suddenly cried, Sam Winchester had came to the rescue using the demon killing knife.

Stabbing it on to Zach's shoulder, the other two angels let go of Castiel to go help their superior as Zachariah released Dean to capture Sam behind his back. Dean quickly went to the fallen duffel bag pulling out the colt along with its ammo. He fired at the two angels that collapsed into unconsciousness. When the older hunter approached Castiel's side, he tried to revive him; calling his name while Sam deals with Zachariah, alone.

Luckily with a faint call of Dean's name, the hunter believed there was hope as Castiel looked up to his friend. "Call your brother, here." Castiel ordered that confused Dean but he carry out his command anyway.

"Sam!" Dean shouted for removed the knife out of Zachariah's shoulder as the angel turned around to face Sam. Sam dodged Zach's grasp as the angel reached for him. Facing his brother and ally, Sam had forgotten how fast Zachariah moved. Grabbing at the back of his shoulder, Sam was pulled back then harshly was pushed forward. Where Sam trip and landed on the bed with Castiel and Dean at his side. Zachariah was angry, he had that look that made Dean gulped with fright.

When he came after them, Castiel quickly sat up with grunts of pain; he then pulled his arms around the two Winchester's waists. "Hang on." He warned as the three of them disappeared with the sound of flapping wings in Zachariah's ears.

It was a good thing that the angels couldn't locate the Winchesters because of the mark that Castiel placed on their rib cages and it was rare for the angels to find Castiel as well. Zachariah would never guess; they were just outside in the parking lot beside the Impala where Castiel nearly trembled over because of his leftover wings span and feathers. He nearly dropped Sam along the way but he managed a rough landing.

"Start the car," Dean said to Sam. His brother did as Dean carried the tired Castiel to the backseat. As both of them got into the Impala, Sam quickly and quietly as possible pulled out and drove to the highway.

The Winchesters manage to escape with an angel that is their friend who had lost his wings because of Dean's actions and he regretted it.

* * *

Author Note: I can't believe this scene is over 1000 words. Holy Crap.


	3. The Angel's Slumber

**WARNING**: **MATURE CONTENT **(I'm not joking, if there slash-haters readers in here, don't read this part. I have gather the courage to take time for the --- part.)

Other then that, enjoy guys!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Angel's Slumber**

In the next town or over, the Winchesters rented a room in another hotel for the night. By the help of his brother; Sam, the Winchesters bandaged their friend's wounds. On the upper part of the angel's back, the blood had dried up among the whole back side. Dean hesitated as he remembered what had happened to Castiel. When Castiel cried at the moment when his wings were ripped off, Dean was reminded of the little girl, he had failed to save. He had that same emotional feeling within his strong heart when he cried inside for the little girl and now for Castiel. The hunter had much wished that Michael would search for another vessel instead.

"Dean," Sam called.

Coming back from his thoughts, Dean looked at Sam. It was six in the morning and the rising sun was shining through the drapes. As they just finished bandaged Castiel, Sam called Dean if he wanted something from the store.

"No, thanks…" Dean replied as pulled the blanket over on the sleeping Castiel's bare chest.

Sam nodded and went out to fetch some supplies.

Dean then took note that he was alone with his friend. Seeing his resting face, Dean smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed where Castiel laid. It was good thing; he was asleep because Dean felt his cheeks heated, the hunter then looked away afraid that the angel would awaken sooner and would catch a glimpse of his flushed face. Why was he reacting that way? He looked back feeling braver now to face the fact, he was blushing because he was staring at the angel's relaxed face where Castiel's stuck-up defensive behavior was gone, he seemed to be at peace.

Then a moan occur, Dean reacted and saw the beautiful blue-ocean eyes that Castiel carried in Jimmy's body. The angel sat up, rubbing his heavy eye-lids. "Dean…" He named, unsure of his company near him.

Dean gave in with a tiny smile. "It's me, Cas." The hunter responded. "Are you alright?"

The angel blinked before he looked up to his mortal friend.

"I think so…" Castiel replied sounding depressed as he could still feel his back ache with pain. The Winchester then shook his head; Castiel is not being honest is he? After awhile, Dean was once again, staring in Castiel's eyes. "What is it?" The angel asked noticing the hunter's glare.

Dean still calm and confidence. "Nothing," He said honestly.

Both of them looked away as if they were shy but Dean thought this was normal reaction for two guys that been friends that helped each other a lot. The hunter would never forget that time when he spent the day with Castiel being his partner. Being very honest about supernatural things to the public police wasn't wise but that's Castiel and when Castiel pointed out to Dean that he was virgin. The hunter nearly choked on his organs, worried that Castiel would die without having the pleasure of sex in his life; he brought him to a love motel with many types of 'fancy' women there. Dean could still recalled the look on Castiel's face when he that damn nervous as a woman approached them and Dean was allowing her to get into Castiel's pants but that the thing, Castiel didn't even reach the room with her. Castiel said something rude to her that made her angry enough to slap Castiel and ran off to tell her boss which caused Dean a thought, 'Run for it.' When they got out of the love motel, Dean couldn't help but laugh how foolish did Castiel acted in front of her. Of course, Castiel was confused about this whole how 'humans work' thing.

"Dean," The angel called to draw Dean's attention, the hunter looked as Castiel said to him. "I got a question…"

"Shoot." Dean replied not noticing the shy tone in Castiel's voice.

"Zachariah; didn't hurt you, did he?"

Dean seemed surprised. "Of course not," He exclaimed.

"Are you sure now?" Castiel said as he watched carefully at Dean's reaction.

"Of course…!" Sounding manly that cause Castiel didn't believe his words. Dean soon felt he was getting tired of this, arguing with a wounded angel isn't going to help the angel heal but he continued to pester him.

"But, Zachariah thrown you across the r—"

"I'm alright already!" Dean's voice raise that actually silenced Castiel. Dean once again looked at him. "You know, I'm gonna go." The hunter said as he got up.

"No." Castiel suddenly spoke up and had lean closer to Dean that his hand was upon his. Realizing Dean's awkward glaze, Castiel pulled his hand away. Between the both of them, they were speechless.

"Is there something you want, Cas?" One of them spoke up, having a slight blush on his face that he didn't notice he had.

"No, not really," The angel said that lost some patience in the hunter.

"You know, I'm just gonna go buy a drink and come back, okay?" Dean attempted to leave but Castiel finally spoke up what he wanted.

"No, I just want you here with me."

The hunter finally agreed with his terms for being truthful so he decided to stay by the angel's side.

"I'm sorry," Castiel then said.

This was getting weirder by the second. Dean thought. He looked at him, confused.

"For what…?" He asked.

With a sudden move, Castiel got up, grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into the middle of the bed. Dean ended up looking at the ceiling until Castiel climb upon him.

"Forgive me…" The angel replied.

Dean freaked. "What the hell!" He pushed himself up but Castiel wouldn't let him as he shoved him back to the mattress. "Let me go, Cas." Dean asked getting serious.

As Castiel held Dean down, he looked up against the wall, he closed his eyes as he spoke. "Forgive me father for this sin, I'm about to take."

Sin…? What sin? Dean's thoughts rambled about as Castiel looked at him until it finally hit him. "Cas…" Dean whimpered hating himself for sounding so pathetic. It was an unexpected turn in Dean's life as he was kissed by an angel that was a man…

His heart pounded as Castiel released his mouth, slowly the angel try pulling Dean's jacket at the sides. Dean soon begun to cry, "Don't do this!" He couldn't understand this, he was one that had the most experience of this kind of stuff but how, an angel that's about to have his first time make him so seductive? Dean whimpered as Castiel removed his jacket and now was pulling up his shirt aiming for the hunter's smooth chest. "Cas…no…"

He flinched as the angel tried kissing over his chest. God, did he ever felt hard. "I'm happy Dean…" Castiel said as he managed to remove the black shirt from good old Winchester. Unbuckling his belt, and Dean's, Castiel looked into his green eyes. "That my first time would be you…"

"No you're wrong, Cas!" Dean shouted hoping to give some sense into the angel's head.

"I'm really happy…" Castiel lean down to kiss Dean once more, this time it was more passionately that cause Dean's head to spin.

The hunter still continued to whimper. "Please stop…" As the angel removed his jeans along with his boxers soon the Winchester saw the angel's tool for lust. Dean quickly pulled up as Castiel was trying to take off the hunter's boxers off his leg. As the attempt to escape the angel's grasp failed, Castiel had embraced Dean. "Let me go," Dean said getting concerned of what's about to happen. Having both of their heads on each other shoulders, Castiel said.

"I would…but I can't let you go now."

Dean was confused about Castiel's intentions, was it love or for lust? Dean would sure about to know after this sexual desire that the angel possessed now. He watched his admirer unashamedly kissed among the hunter's body that made Dean breathe heavily. For being Dean, he was actually itching for some more but instead of a female; this was going to be his first time with a man who doesn't believed he cared for. He suddenly moaned as Castiel shoved his finger in him.

"Stop…" Dean cried as this was a new feeling but Castiel continued to torment him with pleasure.

"I'm sorry…" Castiel replied as he shoved another finger in there to make the opening stretch.

"Damn it Cas!" The hunter recalled at this rate, he was getting raped for sure.

While twisting around his insides, the angel finally pulled out his fingers causing Dean to catch some breath as he laid flat against the mattress below them. To think, he was leaking when his tool wasn't even touched.

"Please bare the pain, Dean." Castiel calmly said that frighten Dean. This was it; Castiel is going to lose his virginity.

* * *

Note: Or is he? The next chapter would have to wait, I'm gone for the Christmas holidays. PLUS, this *sex* scene continues in the next chapter....


	4. Rejection

Hey guys, I'm back from the holidays but on Jan/04/10, I get back to school. So here's the next chapter, like I mentioned before this has a bit of major content just not a big fan to use some literary words. If you know what I mean. Anyway, this continues....

Note: I still write as I go.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rejection**

As the older Winchester stared into the angel's eyes, he gasped as Castiel finally made his move, shoving himself in. Dean never felt so violated by his friend that been so close to him. The connection of a human and angel was rare and apparently Castiel worked his way around to protect Dean and helped him several times to avoid the dangers, they approached nearly every day. But this time, Dean has a problem, an angel problem.

"I think I'm reaching my limits…" Castiel recalled that made Dean grunt as he managed to grab on to Castiel's shoulder and came closer to give him a dagger stare.

And did he look serious. "You better not—" That moment, Dean felt it as he gasped; Castiel had released himself causing the hunter to twitch all over as he fell into the angel's arms. "Bastard…" He whispered in Castiel's ear.

The angel didn't frown nor smile or even show any expressions upon his face of Dean's respond or even to the actions he inflicted upon the poor Winchester. Letting Dean relax awhile on his shoulder, the hunter fell asleep, exhausted. That when Castiel carefully put him down to the mattress, slightly gave him a kiss upon his forehead and slept beside him unknowing what Dean feel about their relationship now.

Sam Winchester shopped around the grocery store grabbing some necessary supplies because of the kind of job that he and his brother work as. 'Demon Hunters', it's not all too bad, it just the job doesn't have a salary that's all. That why, Sam always carries a credit card around, waiting for the cashier to press in the last four digits; he looked up, having this awkward feeling that someone nearby him was giving him bad vibes. There were other customers in the store that seemed human but of course, Sam was cautious considering the experience of being a demon hunter. Never let your guard down would be a saying that his dad always said. Finally out of the store, Sam aboard into the Impala not surprise its only afternoon that demons or any other thing are out and roaming. To think, ghosts, monsters, creatures, demons…the Winchesters now had to deal with angels.

"Hello Sam." Sam gasps in surprise as an angel, Anna Milton. The red head angel who had a minor love affair with Dean Winchester appeared in the backseat causing Sam to give a chance to calm down.

"Seriously," Sam begun to say, "Don't do that!" As Sam turned the key, he started up the engine.

"I heard what happened yesterday."

The Winchester started to sigh. "Yeah, well…"

"Was Castiel and Dean harmed?"

Sam looked behind him to Anna but apparently she wasn't there anymore as she appeared at the passenger seat once again, spook Sam.

"Jesus, can't you stay in one place?" The Winchester complained as Anna apologized.

"I'm sorry," She replied. "So were they harmed?"

Sam then moved his hair back, relaxing his tense shoulders. "Well to be honest, Dean was swung around but he's okay. Castiel, well…his wings…"

"Was ripped off…" Anna said finishing Sam's line. Sam seemed surprised that she knew. "I should have been there; I could have helped them…but…" Feeling guilty, Sam looked away, he sigh then took the chance to look at her again.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Sam replied. "Besides, can't angels heal themselves?"

Anna looked at him with a sad face. "Not when it comes to their wings,"

"I don't understand."

"God gave his angels, a gift and that is feathery wings so he can tell apart from his people and his creations."

"By his creations, you mean humans right?"

The angel nodded as she once more looked at Sam. "It's rare for angels' wings to be restored. If your wings are wreaked there are wreaked."

"So you're saying; Castiel would never get to fly again?" Sam asked.

"Well, there is a way." Anna begun to explain, "An angel had to impressed their destiny, a goal that god can accept and let them gain their wings back."

"So…Castiel's destiny is what?"

"Only he would know or I hope he does…" Anna said sadly that made Sam feel at fault as well. "I'm sorry, I should go." Anna got out of the car before she closed the car door, Sam called for her.

"Hey,"

"Yes Sam?"

"Why are you telling me this?" The Winchester asked. Realizing he never 'hung out' with Anna, usually she would go to Dean first.

Anna sighed. "If I told Dean, he wouldn't believe me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think, Castiel is in love."

Sam then widens his eyes. "Um, okay…and that means?"

"Dean could be the one to restore Castiel's wings."

The hunter then choked on his incoming laughter. "Oh god, I knew it."

"You knew?" Anna asked not understanding Sam's reaction.

"Well it's obvious, Castiel always appearing when we are in trouble, giving Dean all kinds of information we needed to avoid danger. I seriously thought; Castiel is protecting Dean like a mother hen."

"And you think this is funny?" Anna asked, still confused about humans' actions.

"Well, it was theory I had in my mind for awhile. It either means Castiel and Dean are very close friends or Castiel has a major crush on Dean, who would do anything to protect him but knowing my brother, he would probably decline it since Castiel is a guy."

"Yes and I'm worried that Castiel would make a move on Dean to quickly without knowing Dean's feelings for him. If Castiel is unhappy, he will never gain his wings that way."

"The question is would Castiel let him go if Dean said no?"

"That the thing, I don't think he would."

Both looked speechless, and worried. Unless, Sam could prove to his brother that he liked Castiel enough that the angel can fully heal his angel's wings but that seems like a difficult task but then again, hunting demons is a difficult task too isn't it?

Dean really thought it was a dream, Castiel coming on to him. Not to mention, he embraced him, kissed him, and raped him. Quickly the hunter shook his head getting rid of the thought but he knew it had to be true when he woke up and right beside him was Castiel on his side staring down to the awaking Dean. Before Castiel was going to say something, Dean spoke up first.

"I can't believe you did it." Remembering the last series of events as Castiel leaned down. Dean slightly moved deeper under the covers hoping to avoid the angel's contact but he knew that was a sad attempt as the angel moved closer to his ear.

"Me neither." Castiel said.

Feeling his breath breeze among his neck, Dean shove Castiel away but forgetting an angel's strength, Castiel didn't even budge. "Don't." Dean replied as he looked up to the angel.

This time, Castiel accepted Dean's request and moved away from him. Sitting beside Castiel in bed, Dean felt utterly uncomfortable as he managed to get out of bed, Castiel spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Dean slightly blushed not only that Castiel said that so innocently, he was also naked that cause Castiel beam his eyes over him. Sensing his glance, Dean tensed his shoulders. "Do you mind?" Sounding irritated.

The angel turned away with a flushed face. Frustrated with all that had happened, Dean quickly picks up his clothes and went into the bathroom. 'Damn it, Castiel.' Dean regains his thoughts. Already have put up his pants and boxers, he pulled his black tee-shirt in front of him he was reminded that Castiel took it off from him. Feeling a bit embarrassed by the thought, he ruffled his shirt on and before he put on his dad's jacket. He heard someone came in to the room where Castiel was.

"Hey, what are you doing up already?" It was Sam, who loaded the room with some supplies. "And where's Dean?"

The angel would was sitting on the edge of the bed appearing with bandaged torso and pants was quiet for a second but he answered to Sam's questions.

"I needed to move my legs a bit and Dean is in the bathroom." He looked down sounding unhappy.

Sam realized this but refuse to give up on Castiel as he pulled out a roll of white cloth.

"Here Cas, I got you a new roll." He threw it to Castiel as he caught it.

"Thanks…" Castiel replied still sounding depressed.

Worried now, Sam grabbed out some burgers and called for Dean. Hoping that could brighten the angel's day letting Castiel see Dean. When the older Winchester came out (all dressed), he felt nervous as he sat by the table with Sam while Castiel was looking at him. The angel realized this, and looked away. 'Did something happen already?' thought Sam. The two weren't as chirpy but that was normal, between those two. It was always something serious, never fun or games but the atmosphere was so awkward as if they were scared to even talk to each other.

Sam then stood up and searched his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, seeing his brother looking around wasn't hard to miss.

"I think I forgot my wallet." He lied, and left the room before Dean can speak up again.

Once again, Dean was alone, trapped in the angel's glance.

Seeing that this was a chance to rebuild their relationship, Castiel looked up to Dean. "Dean, about what happened…"

"Nothing happened." Dean snapped at him.

"But Dean…"

"Don't do it again, Cas. I'm not interested in you at all." Dean said gathering his willpower to make sure Castiel would take a couple of steps back in their bond. Castiel then felt rejected, not only he felt bad as he rebelled against his brothers and sisters on Zachariah's side. Castiel now felt worse when Dean said those words.

For once in his immortal life-time, Castiel felt a tear fall from his face. Dean realized this as he saw it. There the hunter felt guilt and so much wanted to hug the angel but he kept his stubborn straight mind and said. "I'm sorry, Cas. It wouldn't have worked anyway."

Getting out from his chair, can't stand the tension in the room anymore, Dean left hoping that was best from Castiel to heal from rejection. When he came out, Sam approached him.

"Hey man, what wrong?" His brother asked but Dean ignored him, walked directly to his car and climbed in. He didn't start the car at all. He just sat there, waiting probably trying to calm down.

Sam immediately thought this was bad news when he came back to the room, Castiel didn't move from his spot. He just sat there looking depressed and this was from a guy that usually showed no emotion.

"Hey…" Sam spoke up hoping to regain some sense to the angel's head.

Castiel looked up, he wasn't expecting company not Sam's company anyway.

"What is it?" Castiel asked not interested to look at Sam.

"I know that you like Dean." When the Winchester mentioned that, Castiel then started to pay attention to him.

* * *

Oh Sam, how did you get involved in such things?


	5. No Different

**Chapter 5**

**No Different**

"But Dean already rejected me." Castiel recalled after as Sam had explained how he knew about regaining Castiel's wings.

"Dean probably just confused. That's all." Sam said as he sat down beside Castiel.

"You don't understand, Sam." The angel said. "I made a sin that god would never accept me to gain my wings back."

"A sin? What did you do?" Sam asked sounding concern.

"Lust and I did it with Dean." Castiel said honestly not even trying to avoid the subject.

Sam nearly choked, for a minute he was speechless. Castiel sensed this and felt bad. Sam then forced himself to speak again. "Well didn't that make you happy?" Considering happiness could be a destiny that god can accept to regain the angel's wings.

"Only for a short while," Castiel said as he showed his backside to the young hunter.

Sam looked and saw that the wing bones slightly grew. So it was true, what Anna had said. Only if an angel is to fulfill their destiny or goal that god can accept would allow the angel regain their wings back but the thing is, Castiel's destiny was to be with Dean; A man that is stubborn and only goes with women or so what Sam thought.

"What if I told him," Sam asked thinking up a plan. "He'll probably then reconsider,"

"No, Dean would force himself on to me and I don't want his false feelings considering that is wrong."

"But can't you just accept until your wings are healed?" Sam foolishly blurted out.

Castiel then gave in a deep sigh. "Sam, you don't understand. I will never be truly happy even if I regain my wings fully; I would never fly again if I knew Dean wouldn't want me."

Silenced, Sam was too concerned about Castiel losing his angel's powers of flight, he had forgotten about Castiel's feelings causing his own reputation look bad when he mentioned it was all about the wings.

"I'm sorry," The Winchester apologized.

He watched the angel give in with a deep sigh; his face looked as if he was completely defeated, hopeless and lost searching for the name of affection from Dean. Castiel stood up; he was still shirtless with a blooded white cloth covering up his wounds.

"Excuse me." He said as he left into the bathroom, taking with the new roll of white cloth with him.

By the sink, there was a mirror; Castiel stared upon it, watching his face, ease his cheek muscles and his one eye drip another tear. He then realized he couldn't hold it in anymore, he actually felt he needed to cry, cry enough to fill a lake but for years and years, serving heaven, living his immortal life as an angel. He never really remembered the last time, he show any emotions. He was heartbroken, maybe he could search for a female vessel instead for Dean's sake. Castiel immediately shook his head. Why bother, Dean would of course hate it if he took another host and plus Jimmy here…remembering he got shot, Jimmy would die if he leaved him. The encounter of his misery also brought up his anger, a rage that made him quickly rip off the bloody cloth off his body. His wounds and bruises were still there because he wasn't happy. He wasn't fighting hard enough to win Dean's wild heart. In his hands, he glanced upon the blood he had lost into the cloth, he let it go. Knowing this relationship would be difficult now. If only if he controlled his affection upon his victim, he wouldn't have committed the sin, lust. But if he had told the truth, what would Dean say?

"_I'm sorry, Cas. It wouldn't have worked anyway."_

Damn that Winchester, if only he wasn't so stubborn about saving lives or even putting the correct thoughts into his head, Castiel would have never gotten this far to help him, to protect him… Only to realize, he was putting himself in danger. Using himself as distraction for Zachariah was a foolish move indeed, he much wished he never seen Zachariah holding Dean back away from him. It was a haunted memory that never left Castiel's mind fully. After awhile he thought of nothing as he went to sit in a corner, opposite of the showerhead above him. There he held his legs together, curled up like a ball. He then looked up to the ceiling and whispery cried. "Forgive me…"

Stubborn Dean got out from the bar, his cheeks slightly red from drinking too much. This wasn't a solution to solve anything, he thought finally. He wasted his time, his money, and his grief over the sake of alcohol. Maybe, he was too hard on him, Dean continued to think straight. He glanced upon the starry night into the heaven's eyes, the Winchester thought of many things. Falling in love with a man was wrong in this world but then again, there are homosexuals that still walked among us because they are still people like us. They are no different, they feel the same, they have emotions like us even vampires had struggled for survival but the thing is, Castiel is an angel that has line that couldn't bear to cross. Sure, if Anna was an angel too but that was for Dean to understand and feel love again. All his life as a hunter and a brother that taken lots of care for Sammy, Dean barely could find trust upon the people that lived much normally then them, to him, he felt if he lived in entire different world that wherever you go, there would be fear. Fear…? Who would have thought! Dean laughed to himself, he wasn't scared, no not Dean, of course not, or maybe…

"_I'm really happy…" _

Damn that Castiel, maybe there was something that Dean feared of and to think that was his friend. He growled as he reached into his car, sat there and waited. How is that even possible? What did he do that made Castiel like him? Again and again, he shook his head of these foolish lovely thoughts. Oh man, what he ever confused, he already said no, right? How come, he getting worried about Castiel now? All that the angel did was to get into his nerves when he needed him at most but he must recalled, he pulled him out of hell, warned him about many things, help him save lives, and to ease his pain whenever he feel down and broken. Then his heart thumped, Dean quickly declined it, trying his best to ignore his feelings for Castiel. It's not right; it just not right to fall in love with the same sex and that is an angel too. Frustrated, he got out of his car, and went up to a stray trash can and kicked it, letting his fury unleash upon the empty trash can but as he finished his deed, he glanced up to the stars and whispered to them.

"What do you want from me…?"

"What do you think?" The hunter widened his eyes as he turned around following the familiar voice's owner who was at a distance where his face was easily to be seen before he could speak his name, the handsome visitor smiled and replied. "Hello Dean Winchester,"

"Lucifer," As the hunter said its name, the evil angel speeded cross, closing the far distance between them in a flash. Dean never saw it coming as Lucifer had hit him, harder then he imagined upon the poor Winchester.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam recalled as he held his cell phone up to his ear. It clicked reminding Sam that Dean's phone had been picked up.

"_Where are you?"_ Replied a cooling calm voice that shocked Sam as the electric device he held nearly let go from his hand but with rage filling up inside, Sam answered the voice.

"Where's my brother!?"

"_Relax, he's with me, he just out of it right now." _

"I would swear to god, I'll kill you if you hurt him,"

"_My, what anger you have, Sammy…relax, all I wanted is one thing." _

Reminded that Sam was Lucifer true vessel, he wanted. The Winchester growled and said.

"Not gonna happen." Taking it like his brother's strength.

"_You don't even know what it is." _

"You want me as your host." Sam confirmed.

The voice over the phone slightly chuckled._ "It could be but that would be too easy."_

Kind of relief, Sam continued to question him. "What do you want then?"

"_Well, I don't want you. I want Castiel," _Was Sam hearing that correctly?_ "You should put him on the phone right now." _

"What…?" The hunter answered as Castiel came into the room.

The angel curious about Sam's nervous expression made him wonder. "Who is that?" Castiel recalled as Sam looked at him. Sam was silenced as Castiel could read his face when he looked at the clock, it was already late and Dean nowhere here. He first thought it was a demon, or maybe Zachariah but he had to ask to make sure. "Who is it?" Sounding more demanding.

"_Pass him the phone, Sam."_ Sam was slightly shaken but Castiel had the right to know as he passed over his cell to the wounded angel.


	6. Another Player

**Chapter 6**

**Another Player**

It was darkness at first but he could hear himself, groan in pain that pounded his head. He managed to wake up to the reality he lived in, there he saw Lucifer's back, who was standing there with his cell phone but shut it. Confused, Dean tried to move but couldn't as his body was limited to move any further. "What the hell…?" He replied as he realized he was tied to a chair. Sitting there with no choice, Lucifer took a good look of him.

"Comfortable?" Lucifer commented as Dean growled. Hearing him, Lucifer grabbed Dean's chin and lift it to level his eyes to his. The Winchester couldn't move or punch Lucifer away from his face. Lucifer then smiled. "Your soiled Dean," The hunter was baffled as he had no choice but to look into the devil's eyes. He grunted as Lucifer raised his head to much for his neck to reach. "Castiel's presence is all over you." Remembering what Castiel had done to him the last few hours, the hunter growled deeply as Lucifer finally decided to let go of his head. Dean was getting more frustrated by the second. "I'm curious now, Dean. Did Castiel _**do**_you?"

With courage and his dried humor came up, Dean Winchester smiled as he looked at Lucifer.

"Why, you jealous?" As always humorous, Lucifer took in his remark.

"Yes, I am. He is my brother, you know."

By his reply, Dean didn't like it but he didn't go down without a sexual comment. "You can screw yourself."

Finally had enough of his humorous behavior, Lucifer gave him a quick slap that burn on the side of the Winchester's face. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut." He kneed and leaned closer to his face. "Some day that is going get you killed and you'll return to hell where you belong." Lucifer whispered in his ear as he traced his fingernail along Dean's face then down to his neck line. Suddenly the door burst open.

In a vacant apartment building, Castiel appeared with determined stand. Saving Dean was probably the first thing in his mind now. Lucifer smiled pleased that Castiel had came since he really much considered him as a brother then any one else. Castiel narrow his eyes and his angel brother knew, he was gathering his strength to go against him.

"Why did you kidnap Dean?"

Standing in a distance from the chair and to the door, Lucifer chuckled. "To make a deal of course,"

"If I do it, you'll release Dean, unharmed?"

Sensing his serious tone there, Lucifer commented. "You're so determined Castiel. Dean is just a friend isn't he?" Again, Castiel made mistake, he had pointed it out that Dean was somewhat very important to him because of the way he was acting and talking. The younger angel was silenced. "Anyway," Lucifer spoke up as Castiel looked at him. The angel pull out a little sandbag doll from his pocket and show it to his brother. Dean felt left out as he couldn't tell what Lucifer was trying to point out to Castiel. The younger angel didn't seem pleased; Lucifer had shown him a miniature figure that looked just like Dean, jacket and everything. "If you don't do what I ask. Your boy is going to get it." Lucifer then showed it to Dean.

Immediately Dean knew what that is. "Oh, you're kidding me, right?" He sarcastically said. The stuff was voodoo, black magic. Where the dolls can hold the victims' life, whenever the doll gets burn or stabbed the victim would also feel its pain and can die from it too.

Castiel was stumped so he decided to admit defeat. "Alright, what do you want?"

Lucifer looked at him and smiled, knowing that things are going his way now. "I want you to kill Zachariah."

Both, Castiel and Dean widened their eyes, and Lucifer himself didn't seem surprise.

"What…?" Castiel replied still traumatized of his brother's request.

"Zachariah is becoming a real pest," Lucifer explained, he then looked at hostage. "Bothering our poor Dean, he actually used force against him." He pity the demon hunter then looked back to his brother. "Please, don't tell me you weren't thinking about it too, Castiel?" Dean then searched Castiel's reaction. There was a flinch as if Lucifer caught him right on the spot. "I know you, brother. You wanted to do it so all I am doing is giving you a little push."

The young angel then looked at Dean, who had this horrified look; he couldn't believe his ears of what Lucifer had said. Castiel was actually planning to kill Zachariah? Dean declined that, murdering was never the right way. Revenge was another too.

"Alright," Castiel spoken up that drew both of their attention to him.

Lucifer once again, smiled as he held the Dean doll in his hand. "Good, I'll give you one day." He said then he vanished.

"What the fuck was that about?" Dean yelled at Castiel as they reached to the parking lot of the hotel, they were staying at.

"That is none of your business, Dean." Castiel responded that made Dean angrier.

"That's bullshit, Cas. You were actually considering of murdering Zachariah?" The hunter pointed out but the angel continued to ignore him. As he walked, the angry Winchester grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. "Tell me is that true?"

His friend looked at him but there was no emotion expressed upon his face but instead of being quiet, he told him.

"That is true." The angel said without backing out.

Dean couldn't believe this, "Why?" Was one of the most common questions, he had to ask but his friend sighed.

"It's obvious; Zachariah hurt you because of me." Again, Dean was getting frustrated to Castiel's choice of action. "I wanted to kill him of what he did to you. Forcing you to give in to Michael is an example."

"That's no excuse." Dean replied still defending Zachariah.

"Why do you intend to be on his side, Dean?" Castiel finally asked.

The boy gave in a slight growl. "Because Zachariah isn't worth killing, Cas…!" He replied that still didn't satisfy the angel. "That's revenge, you're feeling! And also that is murder for something so stupid!"

Castiel then brought up his own frustration; he still couldn't believe Dean doesn't understand his feelings. He walked away with his friend trailing him behind. Again, Dean attempted to stop him but this time, Castiel flipped. Grabbing hold of the collar of the hunter's jacket, pulling him close to his face, he gave him a straight forward answer. "Listen to me; I had it enough with you. I'm doing this to save your life." He then let go of him and walked off.

At the top of his temper, Dean lost control of his mouth. "Well, I don't want you killed!" As if that was out of the ordinary, Castiel halt and looked back to Dean who suddenly realized what he said, he bit his bottom lip but with quick second thoughts, he blew that off and said whatever came out from his mind and soul. "To be honest, Zach is going to kill you." Taking a breather to continue, he did. "You already lost some of your angel powers when you got your wings ripped off. I don't want to take the chance of you fighting Zach alone, Cas."

Sounding that he confessed his feelings to the angel, Castiel turned away with a smile plastered on his face. "It's nice to hear that." He said that made Dean stumped. He walked up to his friend, and grabbed the loose fabric of the angel's trench coat on the arm. His friend cast his blue eyes to his green ones. "I'm sorry but I can't back out now."

"Cas…don't, please." Dean replied getting more concerned.

"I have too or Lucifer would harm you." Dean still declined it, Castiel could tell. This boy was stubborn one as Castiel gave a quick peck on his forehead. He whispered to his ear. "I love you…"

Giving in to his true feelings on Castiel, Dean looked at him, carefully. Examining his emotionless face that had expressed a smile, the demon hunter blushed as he continued to hold on to angel's trench coat. "But I don't want to lose you."

"You wouldn't lose me." Castiel said confidently to Dean but the hunter knew he only said that to make him feel better.

Returning to the hotel room where Sam was waiting; the younger Winchester sprung up when his brother came through the door with Castiel by his side. With a quick brotherly embrace, Sam asked him what had happened. As Dean told the whole situation and deal to Sam, he was shocked.

"So I was thinking; we can back up Cas."

"That wouldn't be necessary." The angel responded.

Again with quarrel with Dean and Castiel, this time, Sam was included in the middle of it all.  
"I'm not going to stay here while you're out there getting your ass kicked!"

"Dean, this is my fight and my fight only! I can kill Zachariah even without my powers!"

"You are fucking wounded; I'm not sending a beaten up angel to get more beaten up by a chaotic psychopath out there!"

Knowing the argument fire was getting to high, Sam stopped both of them. "Alright already…! I suggest you both keep your energy when the time comes." The younger Winchester sighed as both of his brother and friend was silenced. "I'm going out for a breather."

When Sam went out, the fire between the two also went out in a quick wisp. Dean was getting tired of Castiel's stubbornness about dealing this on his own but it was clear to him, he would have done the same thing. The two was too much alike or Castiel was picking up Dean's personality fast. He still remembered how he was so calm, so honest, so obedience and emotionless, the angel was. He taught him, many things how people work, how their feelings were expressed and the reasons of the actions, they took within their lifetime. Dean taught him, forgiveness and rights to live a life. Isn't that why, we are all here? Living in this world filled with mysteries which meant to be solved. Dean wasn't unsure about that part but he was sure enough that people and even creatures themselves have the right to life. Just right now, he was trying to solve his love interest.

"I can do it, Dean. Just let me do it so I can help you." Castiel said that still earn Dean's frown.

"No, you're my best friend that I can't afford to lose. I need you."

Castiel just sighed, stubborn as always. "I know but at least let me try."

When he said that, Dean was busy getting his tears held up but that broke down at the sides of his face. He was crying unable to hold it no more. He looked up to Castiel and shook his head, still declining his choice. Castiel pitied him as he walked up to him and embraced him. Dean let himself cry on his shoulder, it was rare that the hunter had ever cried so much in his lifetime. He never had the situation to cry whether, he was getting lecture or receiving pain. Dean Winchester was a strong character that can handle his emotions so well that it was difficult to break unless you know his weak points. One was his father, the second was his mother, third one was of course, Sam but the fourth…had to be gain and have become a weak point which was Castiel.

Gathering the sexual tension between them, Castiel kissed him where the hunter accepted. They end up on the bed, making demands over dominance. Castiel wins as he held Dean to the bottom. The angel had now become another player in the name of love. You could say this was wrong but the angel was just expressing his feelings over his mortal, name: Dean Winchester.

Letting Dean to sit up, Castiel gave in a large smile as Dean looked nervous. Red like a cherry, Dean glanced up to the angel and noticed his loose collar around his neck was exposing some of the angel's skin. He gulped, completely flushed with red on his face as if he never had such interaction with his angel before. Unable to stop himself, Dean reached to his significant other's neck, loosing the collar much more; Castiel then noticed Dean's intentions as much as he liked too as well, he wouldn't accept it. As Castiel grab Dean's wrist to make him stop. The hunter looked at him, confused.

"This would only make it harder for the both of us."

Knowing Dean, he grunted and slashed Castiel's arm away and completely repel him by facing his back to him. "Whatever."

He replied giving the angel the sense, he was angry.

Castiel just sighed as once again, his happiness had been swiped away without healing more of his powers and wings but instead of giving up on Dean, the angel got up to his knees on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Surprising the man with a new found strategy to make him relieved. As Dean looked up to the angel that looked down to him, both of them smiled. With Castiel on his back, Dean looked like if he had wings of his own. Wings to guide him if he was lost, if he was confused, if he was trapped in his mixed feelings, Dean wouldn't believe he could feel happiness as well. Castiel continued to hold him, giving Dean the security and warmth that he rarely felt when he was little. Dean's father, John Winchester had made his older son grow up to fast.

"Dean…" As his name was called, Dean looked to his right to see Castiel's face beside him who laid his head on his companion's shoulder.

"Yeah…?"

The angel continued to stare off to space. "After the battle against Zachariah and your soul is free from Lucifer, would you mind… if we did that again?"

The Winchester thought for moment then he recalled what Castiel meant. Another sexual interaction, this time the angel was asking his permission. He smiled as he pushed away the rejecting actions from the past, he had made before when Castiel was pursuing him with his straightforward feelings. "As long I agree to it." Dean said that earned a smile on the angel's lips.

Love was like a game to Dean and Castiel was already playing it like another player.


	7. About Little Brothers

**Chapter 7**

**About Little Brothers**

Soon that morning came, Castiel only had it until tonight to find Zachariah and challenge him to save the life of his close ally. He was the first one to open his eyes to see Dean sleeping beside him and Sam who was on the other bed. Both, Castiel and Dean shared a bed because there was no other furniture to sleep on except some steel table chairs in the hotel room. Feeling guilty of taking Dean's bed, they both agreed to sleep on it together with no funny things happening such as teasing each other since Sam had to sleep in the same room as well. Dean still doesn't know that Sam knows about his relationship to Castiel, maybe there was a good reason; Sam was hiding this from him. Besides who knows how his older brother would react if Sam knew all along.

Castiel then got out of bed; he felt a slight chill among his face and neck. He recalled that he and Dean slept on the blanket instead of using it. But how could it be cold now? He remembered that it was a bit cold last night before he joined the bed with Dean; Castiel assumed it was cold throughout the night. Heck, Sam is even sleeping a blanket over him or was it because he was sleeping beside Dean and it never occurred to him to feel the cold among his body? Maybe that could mean in his heart and soul, he felt warmth, the happiness growing and the regaining his angelic powers to stop Zachariah and Lucifer, both. Probably because he truly loved Dean but not only that, he respected him as his close friend. If only he didn't committed that sin he casted upon him. Blaming himself for such selfish actions, Castiel regretted it. When he slightly touched upon Dean's hair as if he was saying goodbye, Castiel got up and walked towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Sam asked that made Castiel look at him.

Sam Winchester was at the edge of the bed, and was staring at Castiel, waiting for him to answer.

"I guess. Zachariah isn't the kind to come out so willingly even if I made a scene."

"What about Dean then?" Sam questioned the angel.

"Tell him I'll be back."

Sam then smiled and sighed at the same time. "Well you could tell him that yourself."

Both of them, exchanged smiles as Castiel knows what Sam meant.

"I'll see you around." The angel responded acting more human then a saint to be.

"Yeah…" Sam answered as the angel left, he sounded a bit worried.

"What do you mean he left?" Dean asked his little brother, putting him in a spot that made Sam uneasy.

"Like I said, he just went out." Sam answered trying his best to not make Dean worry.

"That bastard," Dean named called as he crossed his arms, posturing an angry impression. "We should go find him."

"That's too risky." Sam said.

"Why that?"

Sam sighed at his brother Dean, who doesn't recall that Zachariah is after him. "What if we found Zachariah instead? Or he found us?"

Dean then remembered but instead of being serious, he became sarcastic and said. "Kick him in the balls."

"Dean, I'm being serious." Sam answered.

"Well, I don't want to stay here if I know Cas is going to get himself killed again!" Now, the real Dean is talking, Sam just sighed more. The brothers were too much alike, Sam rebels at their father and Dean rebels for his rights.

"He's not going to get killed, Dean."

The older Winchester couldn't understand what Sam was trying to say. "How would you know?" Dean recalled, angrily and loud.

Triggering Sam's anger, he outspoken himself. "Because Castiel has a high chance of winning this," Sam answered where Dean caught the hint.

Calming down, Dean responded. "Is there something, you aren't telling me?"

Sam hissed as he made a mistake but it was too late now, looking up to his brother who gave a concerning and worried look without backing out, Sam begun to explain. "Castiel can gain his wings back by honoring god with his destinies or goals."

"So…the goals can be anything basically?" Dean asked.

"That god can accept. So it could be; loyalty, justice, happiness, could be anything!" Sam answered.

"So then, he fully healed then, right?"

Sam gulped and looked aside. "I don't know…"

Dean then grunted. "Dammit." The older Winchester then grabbed his jacket. "I'm going after him."

Sam then flinched. "But Dean," The little brother called.

"We can't afford to lose another friend, Sammy!" Dean answered with rage and sadness at the same time, Sam could clearly see the liquid, watering up in Dean's eyes but it couldn't be helped that Sam is related to Dean. Where he shared the common anger, they bring.

"Well, I can't lose you either! Besides Castiel would lose or even die, if he seen you there."

Dean then strictly looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Sam then released out his heat. "Well, Cas, considered you as his goal. He's happy when he with you."

"_I'm really happy…" _

Again with that ridiculous quote from Castiel, the pouty Dean grinds his teeth aside.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm just saying if you were there, Castiel wouldn't be able to fight on; he would be too worried about you. Like dad to us."

"Bullshit," Dean answered quietly.

"Dean…" Sam called, pitying his brother.

"Bullshit!" But Dean became louder.

Putting his jacket on, the older brother marched to the door but Sam stopped him.

"I know that he loves you, Dean! He just wants you safe!" Sam said as he holds his brother back. "And I don't blame him either!"

The older hunter growled. "If you were in my position wouldn't you do the same thing for Jessica?" Dean responded that snapped in Sam's senses. Sam had forgotten that Dean has feelings and his own actions to take. You can never overprotect someone because you could end up as the enemy. "Well?" The hunter asked his younger brother. Sam then looked up his brother's green eyes. Determination was in there and to be honest to himself, he would too do the same choice that Dean is taking. Letting go of his brother, Dean gave in a small smile. "So are you with me now?"

Sam then smiled; he always admired Dean's willpower. Hopefully one day, he could have something like that. He then took a glance at his older brother, and said. "I guess so."

Agreeing to his terms, the Winchesters brothers grab their gear and went off to the Impala.

In a windy day, Castiel wandered around town as if he was another human. Unable to fly right now, he had no choice but to walk but when he did, people were staring at him, whispering about him how he dressed like a slob but Castiel paid no attention besides, he only wanted Zachariah's attention. Walking under the bridge, where there was no soul in sight, Castiel felt the wind blowing harder against his face, fluttering his eyelids and pushing his trench coat back. In a second when that happened, another angel appeared.

"It hasn't been a day yet."Castiel spoke up.

The other angel gave in a chuckled smile making Castiel uneasy but as Lucifer stop, he looked at Castiel. "I know, I'm just making sure, you're doing your job."

Castiel kept his face straight unwilling to give in to his emotions of anger. "Then what do you want?"

Lucifer's eyes flashed that made Castiel feel more controlled of the situation. Lucifer then grinned widely. "I just wanted to tell you, I never knew you had such feelings over Dean Winchester," Lucifer said soothing that made Castiel edgy.

"There nothing much to say…" Castiel explained but Lucifer stop him.

"Don't even try to hide it, little brother. I can sense your grace all over him." Lucifer said. "To think, you misread what father's wish." The devil said as he brought out the voodoo doll of Dean. Castiel then begun to growl. "Father, only wanted us to love the humans but you, ha, you take the cake." Castiel continued to frown. "You're **in** love with a human and not just any human, Michael's vessel." Lucifer said as he shuffled his doll back in to his pocket.

Cas then huffed. "What if I am," He stared at Lucifer who was in a close distance to him.

The devil just smiles. "That only proves, we are too much alike,"

"We are never alike!" Castiel responded angrily but that only made Lucifer smile.

"Of course we are, Castiel. You and I have rebelled against our fellow brothers and sisters for the things that we deserve." As the devil proved his point, walking towards Castiel as he said it. Castiel felt nausea. "You, Castiel are the closest thing to me, I ever considered to a real brother."

Castiel looked away as Lucifer had touched his shoulder, Cas shivered.

"Then…what do you want from me…?" Castiel returned his eyes to his.

In a closing distance, Lucifer reached into Castiel's ear. "I want you to join me." He then backed out and looked at Castiel's expression of surprise. "And you'll have Dean, all to yourself."

Castiel seem confused and so what confused why Lucifer is even bothering, "Why would I?"

Lucifer sighed then stand beside him and put his arm on Castiel's shoulders. "Just imagine; little brother. No one would ever harm your Dean again."

The angel frowned what the devil had said, Castiel shuffled away from Lucifer and strictly looked at him with a dagger stare.

"And you? Considering you're holding his life right now," Castiel said as Lucifer was reminded about the voodoo doll.

"That's…." He paused for a moment. "Necessary right now," Lucifer mentioned. "Who knows, you might go against me."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "Why do you want me to kill Zachariah, can't you do it yourself?" He asked.

"That's a silly question to ask," Lucifer said but Castiel waited. "Because if I challenged Zachariah, things would probably be…pretty destructive, you know…but with you, you could probably finish him straight off." Castiel sighed as Lucifer came up to him and patted on his shoulder. "Just like Anna, you are special like me, all thanks to Dean…" Then Lucifer vanished.

Castiel then looked around the empty space that surrounded him. "…" With a speechless tone, Castiel clenches his fist. Why do things get more complicated then it is?


	8. Confession

**Chapter 8**

**Confession **

Nightfall came in quick; the Winchesters' search for their independent ally was unsuccessful making Dean more frustrated then he is. Realizing his mood, Sam tried to reason him.

"We'll find him, Dean."

Dean shrugged his brother's words aside. "That bastard better hope, he didn't die on me already."

"Dean," Sam recalled while the older hunter was speeding with his Impala.

After awhile, he relaxed. His Impala was always one of the things that calmed him down if that wasn't the case, what else can?

"Any luck?" Dean asked Sam who was trying to phone call their friend.

Sam sadly, shook his head. "No…" He replied that only made Dean madder at the angel.

First, he made Dean realize his feelings for him and now, the angel is off on his own willing to try to save his friend's life with the involvement of Lucifer, which makes things more difficult along with Zachariah that wanted Dean's body for Michael. Saying 'Yes' is like accepting a wedding engagement, Dean then laughed in his head. To think, these angels, Lucifer and Michael are asking for the hands of the Winchesters boys to be with them not only that to become them. But if that ever happened to him when he was in crisis and said yes to Michael, what would Castiel do? Dean sighed; Castiel would probably forever lose his friend, his teacher, his lover…

Dean blushed red as he shook his head for even thinking that. He was still wasn't convinced that he loved Castiel or even thought he liked him that way. Big deal, a couple of small words of confession would make up his mind, or even his attempt to touch the angel on his own, he probably wanted it for the pressure. Then he thought; what he felt about him? He is a winged man with small honest words by their first expressions. He soon became a little too attach like a lost puppy wanting for love from Dean. Well isn't it obvious? The closing space that Castiel takes around Dean and the times, he appears whenever Dean felt down. Dean didn't believe it was true that Castiel have loved him all along.

"Hey, Sam…" Dean called his brother.

Sam looked at him where his eyes were straight on the road. "Yes, Dean?"

Remembering what Sam said that Castiel loved him, Dean had to make sure, to sort out his feelings before things get rocky when he gets the chance to see Castiel again.

"About what you said about Castiel loving me…" Sam waited as Dean gave his sentence a long pause. "Is that true?" He finally asked.

"Well, yeah…" Sam said honestly. "He even told me when his wings are fully healed; he'll never fly again until you do something about it."

Dean then was confused. "What made you think that I loved him?" He shot out another question that surprised Sam.

"I didn't, Dean." Sam said.

Then that is when Dean felt his heart thump again, he didn't realized what he just said. "Don't tell me…"

"Dean…I think you love him." Sam blurted out that embarrassed his older brother.

"Shut up," Dean said.

"No, you are not realizing that you truly loved Castiel."

"I don't love him, Sam." Dean said still defending his reputation.

"You're just saying that because you wouldn't admit it. Believe it or not, you always ask me a question that involves Castiel. And before we left the hotel, you were all worried about him. Believe or not, you're in love, Dean."

Finally Dean stopped fighting his own feelings and actually admitted it. He would remember now, how he felt the warm against the angel's chest on his back, how he attempted himself to touch the angel that cared for him. Yes, Dean was in love, and no, not saying 'yes' to Michael but to Castiel.

After awhile, Dean smiled. He looked over to his brother who caught his glance as their eyes return to the road.

"Maybe you're right, Sam…I am in love." Dean continued to press the gas pedal then Sam's phone ranged.

Both Winchesters looked at each other and return their eyes to the road as Sam took out his technology device and checked the caller.

"Anna?" Sam answered that made Dean's eyes widened. "Okay, thanks Anna." Closing the call, Sam then told Dean this. "I know where Castiel is."

"Why did you tell me where Castiel was?" Anna replied as she turned around to see her visitor smile.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Lucifer recalled as Anna watched him turn around and said. "I don't want Castiel to lose."

"It's more then that," Anna recalled trusting her instincts.

"Of course…it's me that is planning all this." Lucifer said smoothing.

"You're going to kill him?" The red-head blurted, Lucifer then chuckled.

"Dean? No, he plays the major role on this so I need him very much alive."

Anna seemed relief only for a while. "So, if Dean is there,"

"Zachariah would catch him." Lucifer said finishing her line.

In a short moment, Anna came up with a conclusion. "You want Dean to say yes to Michael?"

"Yes that is correct, my little sister." The devil recalled that made Anna frown.

"I don't understand…" She said feeling lost.

"You don't need to understand." Lucifer explained as he pulled out his Dean's voodoo doll. "Now, as you see this. Are you still willing to warn the Winchesters or our baby brother, Castiel?"

The red-headed angel was speechless as Lucifer poke a pin through the doll's arm.

Dean flinched as he felt something stab against his skin. Sam was frightened as he spotted blood leaking from his brother's arm.

"Damn that demon, he's playing with me…!" Dean whined as his arm shivered into numbness. In a quick fix up on his arm, the two Winchesters boys headed to the vacant area behind the closed warehouse, they spotted Castiel looking straight ahead to Zachariah that had a very fascinated smile. Dean almost begun to shout back to Castiel but Sam prevented him and told his brother, that they have the element of surprise. Carrying around two shotguns, and some holy fire supplies, both of the Winchesters split up to set up their traps for good old Zach.

"Where is he?" Zachariah asked Castiel who only stared at him with a face full of anger.

"I don't know, maybe they skipped town already."

"And you're here? With barely none of yours powers with you, challenged me alone?"

"Yes, and I will win." The young angel demanded.

"That hard to believe, Castiel…" Zachariah said his name with shame.

Soon the Winchesters set up their positions and waited.

"But, I'll accept your challenge to honor your request." Zachariah then smiled. "Probably the last request too."

With his hand on his side, Zachariah managed to summon a sword, realizing that Castiel couldn't do that yet, he chuckled and gave away his first to Castiel to gain his second blade.

Drawing their blades, they dueled. Dean gulped as Castiel fell to the ground with Zachariah pointing the blade at his face.

"Again," Zachariah ordered as Castiel took the chance to slash the blade away. It was intense sword fight with blades clashing and shrieking whenever they meet. After awhile, Zachariah defeats Castiel once more. "Again," He cried again, discouraging Castiel's skills but that only enhanced which caught Zachariah in surprise that the young angel took out his once called leader's blade. Landing near to Dean hidden spot where he was behind the stacked metal bars. Zachariah then looked impressed.

"I told you, I will win." Castiel bravely announced.

Admired by his determination, Zachariah gave in to his one of a kind, smiles. "Dean, taught you well." That caused confusion to Castiel and Dean himself. "Without him, you're useless."

The hunter couldn't stand the insults, Zachariah was throwing at Castiel. He felt anger burning up his soul, he so much wanted to kick-assed Zachariah back to the sky.

"I know," Castiel said that surprise Dean. Was his angel taking all this crap? Dean watched and spotted Castiel give a tiny smile. "I am useless without him."

Dean then shut his eyes tight and thought, 'Idiot, don't say that…' before he opened his eyes to look again, Zachariah caught something in his senses; he turned around and stared at the metal bars where the hunter flinched and hided. Castiel couldn't help notice Zachariah's smile grew wider as he disappeared. Appearing beside Dean, the hunter missed his shot as the angel captured him. Coming back to his position facing Castiel, the young angel gasped as he saw Dean caught in his challenger's arm. With iron strength, Dean had no chance to struggle out this one.

"Shit," Sam replied quietly to himself as he saw the whole thing.

Lucifer never has a stray mind, he only had one interest that is love for his father, god. He loved him so much; he couldn't understand why his father wanted him to love his creations instead, these…humans. Lucifer had no choice to take a human vessel, how else is he going to walk around among the living? He could feel it, his plan flowing in his mind.

It was true that Lucifer wanted Dean to say yes to Michael; And once Dean is possessed, Lucifer can encouraged Sam that there was nothing he can to do to save his brother from Michael but letting him, Lucifer to have his body, he would help Sam bring back his brother. Not only that since he discovered Castiel's love for Dean, this only made things much easier for Lucifer to recruit Castiel, a strong independent angel by his side to achieve many things until Dean is saved from Michael's possession, no matter how long it would be…

"Again," Zachariah ordered Castiel that refused to move. "If you don't, I'll take Dean away where you'll never see him again."

"Alright," The young angel was convinced, raising his blade at Zachariah with Dean in front of him.

It was clear to Dean that Castiel was trembling. With a swing at the side, Castiel ran up to them. Zachariah grinned as he pushed Dean aside and went up to impact the other angel, engaged to fight. They spun among the ground, clashing their blades once more, Zachariah then took the advantage right at the spot. "How dare you soil Michael's vessel." Zachariah continued. "Because of that, Michael might consider raping him too for a long time to come."

Castiel flinched as he lost track what was happening, Zachariah successfully stabbed Castiel to his shoulder. The young angel shuddered as he came down to his knees, he cried even more as Zachariah pull up his sword making Castiel's wound stretch. The place was splattered with blood.

"No, Cas!" Dean cried.

As he got up to his feet into a stand, he stopped his motivation of going to Castiel's side as Zachariah caught his hand to the young angel's neck. Rising his head up to his face, Zachariah then looked at Dean's pale face.

"Now be good boy, Dean and say yes to Michael."

"Fuck you!" Dean shouted out, unwilling to admit defeat.

Zachariah wasn't surprised as he sensed Sam's intentions of shooting him. He turned his head around with his hand reaching to Sam's position on the other side of the lot. Sam flinched as he felt his heart clenched in a sudden, he fell to the ground, gasping.

"Sammy…!" Dean cried then Castiel's ex-superior looked at him.

"Dean…" Anna silently cried as she took a step forward but Lucifer spread out his arm in front of her, still holding the voodoo doll to remind her to the situation, she was in.

"He won't be harmed, I promise you." Lucifer said as both of the angels stood upon the warehouse roof.

Dean choked, he was totally stumped now. He felt he had no choice now, he so much wished Bobby would drop by with the colt and shoot Zachariah with a headshot. Clenching his fists, Zachariah spoke up again.

"I'm growing impatient, Dean." Zach said as he pulls up his blade against Castiel's face.

"No…don't Dean….." Castiel winced as Zachariah dug his nails in his shoulder wound. Crying loudly, Dean flinched as he grew more intense.

"How about this Dean, I'll rip out Castiel's heart for you." Zachariah teased that caused Dean more unsatisfied.

"As long it's for Dean..." Castiel then growled. "I'll be happy…" He said softly.

"You see, Dean? Castiel is giving me permission to kill him."

"Aright, I'll say it!" The hunter finally shouted.

Everyone was silenced even though Sam was crying to his brother to stop him but Dean looked up to the sky and said…..

* * *

This chapter doesn't really make sense...considering I'm writing as I go especially Dean's confession point.

Let's just say, Dean is the type of person who likes to play around, so he was partly quarter of liking Castiel until this chapter that is or the next...


	9. Heaven On Earth

**Chapter 9**

**Heaven on Earth**

"Michael, if you can hear me. I'm giving you my permission…" Dean loud cried to the sky that made Zachariah amused.

"And that would be?" Zachariah asked to make sure Dean was doing his part.

"Yes." The hunter shuddered under the word. "I want you to have me…"

Then suddenly a beam of light flashed upon Dean like a bright spotlight. The Winchester was nearly blinded but he saw it, he swore he saw it; another blinding light that looked like it had wings.

Sam then shouted. "No...!"

Zachariah smiled as Dean closed his eyes, waiting patiently for the archangel to make his entrance into his body but Castiel was unwilling to stop there for now. He managed to remove Zachariah's hand, push him away to get up to his feet and run towards Dean. Zachariah was in shock as Castiel's wings appeared more alive then before. The angel fully healed wings became visible as he embraced Dean and brought him to his knees where his wings sheltered them. Castiel's wings flashed, reflecting the bright light to the whole area, it also burned the voodoo Dean Doll out of Lucifer hand. As his wings were blocking out the white light, it made no difference to Dean that all he could see was white.

He felt blind even when he opened his eyes; it was whiteness all around him. Slightly confused of where he was, Dean begun to call out for Castiel and Sam.

"Sammy! Cas! Anybody….?!" The hunter cried but nobody responded to him.

It was dead silence as he scanned the blankness area. He felt lost, he also felt alone.

"Dean…" The hunter's green eyes widened as he turned around to the voice that called him. There he saw a blond with a familiar get-up upon religion paintings. The Winchester was speechless at first as the stranger offered his hand to him. "Come…" The voice cooed that almost made Dean feel pity for him. Even if he didn't move from his spot, the blond stranger came closer without a single movement from his body, closing the distance between them. With hesitation, Dean stared into the familiar stranger's face. The angel then brought up his hand to the level of Dean's forehead. "Be mine; forever…"

To close to comfort, a hand shot out to Michael's wrist, stopping him from his objective. Dean then looked and realized Castiel had prevented Michael from taking him. Slashing his hand away, Castiel went to embrace Dean. Fully flushed with embarrassment that Dean is, Michael slightly made a face of discontent.

"Be gone, Michael." Castiel said as he raises his hand to him.

As if he respected Castiel's command, Michael faded out that made Dean look no other then Castiel.

"Cas…" Dean said as he felt sleepy all of sudden.

Dean Winchester then came back to reality; he felt the warmth among his chest as he opened his eyes. There he saw Castiel look up to him with his wings still sheltering them in the same position.

"Dean…" Castiel said with relief.

The hunter smiled then decided to embrace the angel so he could feel safe and hoped that this was all over.

The wings disappeared in a flesh; Castiel along with Dean by his side got up and took a look at Zachariah. Realizing that Castiel's shoulder wound became fully healed, Castiel's superior shivered, Castiel's powers were back in full throttle. Zach turned around hoping to use Sam as advantage of the situation but where he left him, Sam was no where to be found. Lucifer wasn't surprised; Anna immediate left as the voodoo doll burst into flames.

"Looks like I lost this round…" Zachariah confessed that didn't make either Castiel or Dean to smile.

"Be gone, Zach." Castiel commanded as he raised his hand at him.

Zachariah then smiled at his trainee, "As you command until next time, Castiel." Zachariah then disappeared.

That night was cold but Dean couldn't feel it especially when he felt wings were covering him.

It was long drive but at least Sam called in to Dean that he was in the next town over along with Anna so Zachariah wouldn't pin point them out again. Dean was very lucky that they have friends in high places, almost to the sky by the way. Castiel sat quietly in the passenger seat. It would be another hour until they reach the next town. Dean didn't seem to mind to take his time for at last, he was alone with Castiel.

"So…" Dean begun to speak up, "You got your powers back?"

Castiel didn't take the chance to look at him. "I believe so…" He said sounding like he used to be and that's 'angels are dicks' quote.

"I'm sorry then…" Dean apologized that surprised Castiel.

"What for…?" He looked at the hunter.

Dean took a glance at his expression before he looked back on the road. "That you got hurt because of me."

"I told you." Castiel spoke up then Dean decided to park off road into a hidden path, covered by forestry. Confused, Castiel asked Dean. "Why are we here?"

Dean shut off the engine of the car then casts his eyes upon the angel. "Cas, you didn't had too, seriously you did not deserve to be treated like shit." The angel was speechless. "You're not useless. Not at all…" Dean trailed off as he felt he lost his mind.

Castiel plead a smile. "But I am when I'm around you." The hunter sighed; he was reminded how Castiel lost his powers in the first place so therefore, he was afraid that it might happen again but the angel put up with his thoughts as Castiel stare at him carefully. "You're scared that I might get hurt again…"

Dean slightly blushed as he hide his face to his steering wheel, before he had confessed to himself, he very much liked him but now it felt awkward sitting in his own Impala where he was suppose to feel relaxed. "I like you…" Castiel's ears perked up. "I…no…" He looked at Castiel. "Cas, I love you….very much…and…" Once again he trailed his sentence. "Oh…man…" He looked away feeling embarrassed, he could even feel his cheeks heated.

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel announced as well so Dean wasn't left out. They both looked at each before a second was spare, Castiel reached over to Dean's cheek and drawn him in with a kiss. It had been the most passionate touch that Dean had felt for a long time. After awhile, both of the boys wanted more but Castiel stop him to say this. "Shall we do it?" The angel plea that made Dean gave in a large childish smile. Both of them looked at the back seat of the Impala, already their minds were made up.

Heading down first, Castiel climbed over Dean already trying to tear down his jacket and the black tee shirt. In return, Dean removed Castiel's trench coat followed with his tie and white blouse. Quickly the angel tackled Dean's chest that made the hunter wince. Cherished like he was treasure, Castiel kissed and sucked leaving marks that Dean is his possession. When he came up to kiss his shoulder, he realized the hand burn mark on Dean's left arm. Almost faded its redness, Castiel grasps the same marking. Without saying anything, they both knew that this hand marking was his. The day, he rescued Dean from hell and the day; they got to know one another. Dean proceeds to unbuckle Castiel's belt while the angel was already pulling down his pants.

"Dammit Cas…" Dean hissed as Castiel was already twisting his fingers inside of him. "Totally…unfair…." He replied while panting. He could feel that Castiel really wanted to do it now. "At least, you're not a virgin anymore…" Dean managed to say before gasping as Castiel removed his fingers.

"At least it was with you." Castiel recalled as he kissed his forehead that made Dean more relaxed of the next event.

With a quick thrust, Dean gasped as he dug his nails to Castiel's back. His skin felt indestructible but for his passion, he felt like he was back in heaven on earth. "Cas…!" Dean cried that made the angel release.

Once again soiled with Castiel's presence, Castiel looked down to the exhausted hunter. "Did I do good…?" The angel asked hoping he had pleased his close friend.

"Better." Dean answered that made Castiel swoop down with another kiss then to kissing to the Winchester's eyelids.

Castiel relaxed beside him on the seat, luckily the backseat was just enough to fit two people laying down but Castiel still prefer to hold Dean close, he felt chilly and Castiel could sense his shivering body against him, at least, his pure wings came up to give him warmth for the night to come.

"Bastard," Dean suddenly recalled.

"Jerk," Castiel responded.

"You're learning," Dean said that made himself proud of his angel.

"I had a great teacher." Castiel then glanced down to Dean with a smile on his face.

It's true that Dean had taught Castiel, many things but he never realized he could get caught by romance so easily but he wasn't just a student to Dean. Castiel was his guidance as well; a guardian angel that would watch over him so therefore Dean would be safe. Dean was his objective then he was his ally, who later became a friend, a teacher and now…

"Cas…" Dean murmured tiredly in his arms.

"What is it Dean?"

"Is there something between you and Lucifer?" He questioned him as Castiel came up with senseless answer.

"I doubt it…" He said as he pulls Dean closer. "Besides you're the one I want." The angel recalled as he kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

"Bastard," Dean replied playfully.

"Jerk," Was the only reply that the angel came up with.

Not only Dean was stained by Castiel, the Impala's backseat was stained as well.

**The End

* * *

**

**FINISHED!!! Thank you for Reading also don't forget to review!  
**


End file.
